


Goodmorning love

by Mynamesydney



Series: Random ralbert fics [2]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Race can sing, and speak italian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 09:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mynamesydney/pseuds/Mynamesydney
Summary: "When Albert woke up, he was greeted with the brightness of the sun in his eyes and the smell of bacon coming from the kitchen."Albert is hungry. And needy.





	Goodmorning love

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make a chapter 2 or sequal to this with actual smut??? Let me kno

When Albert woke up, he was greeted with the brightness of the sun in his eyes and the smell of bacon coming from the kitchen. He hissed and sat up to pull the blinds shut, only to become extremely dizzy from the sudden motion. After regaining his senses, he pulled the drawstring and reached around blindly for his phone. He turned it on and squinted at the bright numbers on the screen. 9:37. He slapped the bed next to him, expecting to find a body, but the bed was empty. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and grabbed the first article of clothing he could find. He followed the smell of food to the kitchen where he was pleasantly surprised to find Race at the stove. With no shirt. He was singing softly to himself in italian, a song Albert faintly remembers being told was a lullaby Race’s mother used to sing him. Albert smiled and made his way over to the boy, wrapping his arms around Race’s waist. 

“Good morning love,” Race paused the movement of his spatula to look over his shoulder, “finally awake?” Albert melted at the pet name and nodded against Race’s back. Albert moved his hands to play with the strings of Race’s sweatpants as Race flipped the pancake he was cooking. Albert raised his head and pressed a soft kiss to Race’s shoulder, taking a minute to admire the bruise that had formed over the freckles from the previous nights activities. He pressed another kiss to the back of Race’s neck, and felt the blond shiver. Albert only smirked and moved his hand to Race’s hips. Race flipped himself around so he was facing Albert and gave an annoyed hum. Albert laughed.

“Is there a problem?” Albert said, eyeing Race as he waited for a response. Race motioned to the pots and pans behind him and then looked back at Albert. 

“I’m trying to make us food and you are distractin’ me. Now, not that I don’t appreciate the love, but shoo,” Race opened his mouth as if he was going to continue but Albert cut him off with a soft kiss. Race hummed against Albert’s mouth and moved his arms around the redhead’s neck. He played with the hairs at the base of Alberts neck and moved them away from the stove. Albert felt his back hit the cold counter behind him and Race moved hands to brace himself on the marble. Race mumbled “up” against Albert’s lips and grabbed the boys thighs. Albert hopped up onto the counter, now level with the taller boy, and kissed him harder. Race moved away from his lips to kiss down Albert’s neck. When he pressed his lips to Albert’s collarbone, Albert let out a whine and grabbed at Race’s hair. Race only continued to leave marks on the pale skin. When he was satisfied with himself, he pulled backwards to admire the boy in front of him. Albert’s cheeks were flushed and his pupils were blown wide, faded and fresh bite marks covering his neck and chest. Race bit his lip and pressed a quick kiss to Albert’s lips before swiftly turning around to continue making pancakes. 

“Race,” Albert groaned and put his head in his hands, “you’re such a fucking tease.” Race laughed and turned to face his boyfriend. 

“You were the one who kissed me. I was just trying to satisfy you, babe.” Race looked pointedly at Albert, who only grumbled and crossed his arms. “Also, is that my shirt?” 

“Hm?” Albert looked down. He indeed was wearing one of Race’s flannels. “Uh, yeah, I just grabbed a random one off the floor.”

Race nodded in appreciation. “Looks good on you.” He set down his spatula and turned the stove off. He moved the plates of the now finished food to the table and motioned for Albert to join him. Albert hopped off the counter and sat down across from Race and immediately began to stuff his face with food. Race laughed and took a bite of his. They ate in silence, save for the sound of forks hitting plates and Albert groaning in delight at the taste of the heavenly food. 

When he was finished, Albert stood and walked over to Race. He plopped himself down onto the chair next to the taller boy and laid his head on Race’s shoulder. Race moved to play with Albert’s hair but Albert grabbed his wrist. Albert brought Race’s hand to his face a pressed a gentle kiss to the boy’s palm and each of his fingers. Race gazed softly at his boyfriend and stood up, dragging Albert with him. He kissed Albert’s forehead and began walking toward their shared bedroom. Albert trugged behind him, intertwining their fingers as they walked. They stumbled into the bedroom and Race immediately pushed Albert against the wall. Albert groaned at the impact and let Race kiss down his neck and chest. Albert pushed him to the bed and straddled the blond. Race’s hands immediately moved to his hips and Albert leaned down to trail kisses down Race’s neck and chest. Race groaned and bucked his hips up when Albert paused to suck on his hip bone. Albert look up through his eyelashes at Race and smirked.  
Oh this was going to be fun.


End file.
